Angharradh
| worshipers = Community elders, druids, elves, farmers, fighters, midwives, mothers | domains = Hope, Protection Formerly: Chaos, Elf, Good, Knowledge, Plant, Renewal | favored weapon = Duskshaft (longspear or shortspear) | channel divinity = Angharradh's favor }} Angharradh, also referred to as the Queen of Arvandor, who was sometimes considered the personification of three separate elven goddesses, Aerdrie Faenya, Hanali Celanil, and Sehanine Moonbow, as well as a single goddess who extended beyond these three separate aspects before the Spellplague, was the chief goddess of the Seldarine. As such, her nature reflected traits of each of these deities. Due to the nature of her creation, Angharradh exhibited a fierce protectiveness and strong resolve. Despite her vigilance, the reversal of the Elven Retreat and the return of drow to Cormanthor weakened Angharradh's spirit while causing the three goddesses to spend more time apart. Worshipers The church of Angharradh was essentially the unified face of the three separate, but closely allied, churches of Aerdrie, Hanali and Sehanine. Most clerics of Angharradh were affiliated with at least one aspect of the Three, being considered wise women and sages, often being consulted when important issues arose. Clerics and druids of Angharradh prayed for their spells at a time of their choosing, but it must be the time when they pray to one of the three goddesses. The clergy celebrated the holy days and important ceremonies of one of the Three, depending upon which aspect they venerated. Rituals The only holy day celebrated exclusively by the clergy was the Melding of the Three, held quadrennially on Cinnaeloscor (more commonly known as Shieldmeet). While this holy day was more generally observed by elves in honor of Corellon, moon elves celebrated the aspects of Angharradh and their unification that led to peace in Arvandor and elven realms. Relationships Angharradh was second only to Corellon among the Seldarine and she often worked closely with the other elven deities. Deities outside of the elven pantheon whom Angharradh called her allies were Berronar Truesilver, Chauntea, Cyrrollalee, Eilistraee, Lurue, Mielikki, Milil, Mystra, Selune, Sharindlar, Sheela Peryroyl, Silvanus, Sune and Yondalla. Her foes included the traditional opponents of the Seldarine, such as the drow pantheon (with the exception of Eilistraee), the Deities of Fury and the goblinoid deities. History Before the elves walked the forests of Faerûn, Angharradh arose from the great battle between the Seldarine and the followers of Araushnee. Aerdrie, Hanali and Sehanine came together to heal Corellon Larethian after he was felled by Eilistraee who was fooled by Araushnee. As they did so, they formed Angharradh, serving alongside Corellon as the Queen of Arvandor. Dogma Behind the scenes Angharradh, as a triune elven goddess, has caused some confusion amongst some fans with the advent of 4th edition. Sehanine Moonbow was actually Selûne, Hanali Cenalil was actually Sune, and Aerdrie Faenya was actually Akadi, and all of these goddesses were absorbed back into their human counterparts during the events of the Spellplague. The confusion stems from Angharradh's continued existence despite the revelation of these facts. One possible explanation would be that Angharradh always existed as a deity in her own right, and that her similarities with the other three was what made sages erroneously believe that she was a "fusion" of Aerdrie, Hanali and Sehanine. It's also possible that she continues to be "supported" by Akadi, Selûne, and Sune, who merge together to take her form. This is all speculation, however. References Notes * * Category:Seldarine Category:Deities from Arvandor Category:Greater deities Category:Chaotic good deities Category:Chaos domain deities Category:Elf domain deities Category:Good domain deities Category:Hope domain deities Category:Knowledge domain deities Category:Plant domain deities Category:Protection domain deities Category:Renewal domain deities Category:Nature deities Category:Deities